The present invention relates generally to the field of transportation and in particular to a cargo retention system for vehicles.
The utility of light trucks, such as pickup trucks, sport-utility vehicles (SUV), and the like, is well known. These vehicles are often called upon to carry loads that do not tit entirely within their designed cargo spaces, a problem that additionally affects many automobiles with hatchbacks, trunks, vehicles pulling trailers, and the like. A pickup truck or SUV, for example, with lumber or other material protruding past the lowered tailgate or raised hatchback is a common sight. Ideally, in such cases, the load is firmly secured, such as with rope, twine, or the like. Also, a red flag or similar warning device should be affixed to the far end of the load as a safety measure, to alert other drivers of the extended load and the potential hazard presented thereby. Unfortunately, it is often the case that such extended loads are neither properly secured nor flagged. In fact, damage due to improperly secured cargo falling out of a truck bed represents a major source of loss, which is absorbed by insurance claims in the building industry, and simply written off by the hapless weekend fixer-upper. Additionally, a serious and significant road hazard is presented to other vehicles whenever inadequately secured cargo falls off of a truck or out of an SUV, presenting a risk of personal injury as well as further property damage.
A variety of load retention systems are known in the art. For example, a longitudinally rigidified fabric envelope for securing the end of a bundle of pipes is known. Similarly, it is known to utilize a cargo net, secured to the truck at four corners, to hold cargo in an open pickup truck bed. These prior art solutions present several deficiencies, however. Many of them are optimized for securing a particular type of cargo, with a generally known or predictable size and shape, and hence are a poor choice for a general-purpose load retention system. Additionally, most of the prior art devices require a large plurality of tie-down points, which are often after-market accessories that must be added to the vehicle. These prior art devices are also confusing, with a large number of cables or straps that must be connected and adjusted. Such devices may fail in operation if all of the straps are not tightened and otherwise adjusted in unison. The devices are also bulky and unwieldy, and difficult to store and transport in a stowed condition due to the large number of straps and cables hanging loose. Finally, the prior art devices do not address the safety aspect of flagging the extended load for the benefit of other drivers.